


双轨逆行

by AnonymousPancake



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPancake/pseuds/AnonymousPancake
Summary: 不洁预警。非原作背景。可能隐含成分：援交、儿童性虐待。可能包括成分：SM、未成年人性爱。感谢阅读。





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> 不洁预警。  
> 非原作背景。  
> 可能隐含成分：援交、儿童性虐待。  
> 可能包括成分：SM、未成年人性爱。
> 
> 感谢阅读。

被雷鸣盖过的枪声、和挣破雷鸣的呼唤  
从间隙里淌下的痛楚的雨  
血与汗与含泪的拥抱，命运的种子落地生根  
一瞬即逝的萤火，点亮星辰摇曳的湖泊  
你与我留下的回忆  
你与我向往的未来  
我不会忘记，而你已经忘了吗

你所在的方向，是漫漫长夜里唯一的光。

支离破碎的笑容，能否黏合回原本的模样  
伸出手，徒然地穿过触手可及的希望

如果放弃与遗忘是救赎的良药  
那这枚刺痛不止的心脏又该如何是好


	2. 第一话

1

七种茨有一个绝不能说出口的秘密。  
每个人都有自己的秘密。过往的经历啦、埋藏在心底的感情啦、不为人知的隐秘癖好啦，诸如此类。这是委身于交际型社会的人类所诞生的自我意识。  
“如果说出口，我就不再是别人眼中的我”，“但是如果放弃，我就只是别人眼中的『我』了”。

七种茨借着窗玻璃的反光整理了一下领带，将耳畔的垂发拨进眼镜腿的内侧。  
“请进来吧，七种君。”  
茨拉开教室门。黑板上写着他的姓名和读音。虽然读作“Saegusa”，却写成“七种”。  
教室里坐着和现在的他穿着同样校服的学生，这些人将是他未来两年的同学。  
“敝人七种茨，有幸与诸位成为同门，实在光荣至极！敬礼！～”习惯性地举起右手，以标准的军礼姿势敬礼。  
“那么七种君就请坐到那边的空位。”  
茨向教室的最后排走去，镜片后精明的亮蓝色眼睛的视线，却依次扫遍他所经过的同学。这所费劲心血才转入的学校，七种茨不会放过半点可利用的资源。  
最后，茨的视线落在空位的旁边、从茨走进教室开始就始终望着窗外的短发少年，他未来的同桌身上。  
然后、在茨预备坐下的那一瞬间，骸骨的寒意、不，是杀气，毫不留情地刺穿了他的身体。  
未经过特殊训练的人，是感觉不到杀气的。在这间教室里，有反应的就只有七种茨一人而已。  
茨条件反射地朝杀气来源的反方向闪去。他过度的动作撞翻了前排的同学，巨大的噪动引来全班瞩目。  
杀气的来源——他未来的同桌，现在终于把脸转向了七种茨。  
茨的瞳孔骤然缩小。

“弓弦、你这家伙，是伏见弓弦吧！……你换了发型啊！”

亮蓝色的眼眸和葡萄紫的眼眸对视的瞬间。  
难以置信、旋即化作惊喜的神情和冰山般冷淡、没有丝毫变化的神情对上的瞬间。

“……您或许，是在哪里与在下有过一面之缘吗？”

2

授课已经开始了。七种茨死死地攥着笔。讲台上仿佛在说着别的语言，他一句都听不进去。  
茨好几次偷瞟左边的混蛋，但伏见弓弦一直在认真听课。不是在看黑板，就是在翻书，或者记笔记。  
可恶、可恶！  
自说自话地换了发型、换了人生，连自称和说话方式都换得这么恶心。还装成这副三好学生的样子。  
虽然自己也没资格说他。  
过往的回忆如止不住的潮水般涌来。这家伙不是弓弦。但是，这家伙就是弓弦。茨盯着他右眼角下的那枚泪痣、那张他曾经看过无数表情的面容。惊喜的、厌恶的，活力四射的笑颜、毫无防备的睡颜。  
现在，却只剩下了一成不变的平淡。  
至少……别说你忘了我啊……

茨的视线再一次无意识地飘向左边。  
毫无征兆的视线相接。一个久违的冷峻眼神使茨因兴奋而微微发抖。

下课跟我去天台。  
茨读出了弓弦的唇语。

3

空无一人的学校天台。弓弦把门反锁，确保不会有人打扰他们的对话。  
“茨，你不是白痴吧。需要在这所学校隐瞒你与我的过去的，不是我而是你。”  
伏见弓弦，他是唯一一个知道七种茨的秘密的活人。  
“还有你那敬礼的习惯也该早点改掉——”“这种事情我当然知道。”  
茨只是没预料到会和弓弦成为同学。应该说，他未曾奢望还能再见到弓弦。“没能迅速调整心态，敝人确实还不成气候，哈哈哈！”  
“……我就不问你用了什么手段转来这里。我只问你——”  
茨被揪起衣领抵到墙壁上。  
“你为什么要放弃那条路？你还在谋划什么？”

茨脸上的笑容消失了。他别过头，避开那双不再清澈的葡萄紫色的眼睛，毫不掩饰地啧了嘴并露出嫌恶的表情。  
“真慢。”  
“什么？”  
“我说你出手真慢！”茨轻而易举地甩开弓弦的手。

“虽然早就听说你回去了，但直到实际见面才真正意识到，你已经成了这样的废物啊。”  
“这种问题从你嘴里问出来真是好笑。啊真好笑，哈哈哈哈！牙都要笑掉了！”  
“你问我为什么放弃？这话应该由我问你吧！我七种茨从没放弃挣脱命运的枷锁，可不像某条自己拔掉了尖牙利爪、甘愿舔鞋的看门狗。就算没有那条路，我也能像现在这样凭借自己的力量爬上来。”  
“落荒而逃的败犬有什么资格来问我为什么放弃？舍弃了自由的你，难道还想来干涉我的自由吗？”  
七种茨走向天台的门。重逢的惊喜和困惑过后，看清现实的茨对弓弦恼火、且失望透顶。这一次，他绝不能重蹈覆辙。  
“现在的你，我只需十五秒就能杀死。”  
门被重重地带上。

4

自习课，鸦雀无声的教室。  
规矩必须遵守。这是这所学校的学生应具备的自觉。  
只有教室的最后方，不时传出打破和谐的手机震动音。  
尽管茨没有开口拜托，但由于连坐处罚规定，弓弦不得不牺牲自习时间给他把风。弓弦对茨埋头在手机上做什么事毫无兴趣。  
因为毫无兴趣，所以瞥到屏幕纯属偶然。  
“……诚意寻主……”  
手机的主人趴在课桌上，背朝弓弦。弓弦只能看见这几个字。  
茨是养了什么宠物吗？弓弦印象里的七种茨，不像是会养毛茸茸的宠物的人。  
唔，爬行类，蜥蜴或者蛇，可能性比较大。  
但是那种类型的宠物现在很受欢迎吗？好像茨收到的回复很多。

“听说了吧？最近很火的那个线上交友网站。”  
“知道知道。据说隔壁班的班花用那个赚了不少呢。”  
课间，教室里类似的流言开始传开。  
弓弦对那种事情也不感兴趣。他不会在任何与他的未来没有交集的事情上浪费精力。  
“你们看，就是这样的网站……”  
前排的同学点开给周围人看。  
那是，弓弦偶然地看了一整节自习课的界面。


	3. 第二话

1

茨的步子很快。当他混进下班高峰的人潮后，弓弦就跟丢了。  
应该不是被发现了吧？弓弦对气息隐匿还挺有信心的。但也说不好，茨从以前开始就很擅长反侦察。  
广场的大时钟敲响了六次。作为伏见家的人，他不应该再在外面浪费时间了。  
就此作罢的念头刚在脑海里萌芽时，弓弦的身体却被一条无形的蛇缠上。脚下的平地化作了使他无法轻易迈步的泥沼。  
那条冰冷的蛇贴着他的肌肤游走上来，朝他的耳中吹出炙热的吐息：  
“败犬。”

“找到了！”  
那之后是大海捞针般的寻找。失而复得的人影重新映入眼底的瞬间，弓弦说漏了心声。  
靠在墙边玩弄手机的茨，茫然地循声抬起头。  
“怎……”  
咚。  
两个人之间急剧缩短的距离。鼻尖几乎贴上鼻尖，能听清对方的呼吸。  
弓弦第一次发现茨的眼镜很碍事，恶作剧般地反射着黄昏。看不到茨的眼神，只看见他轻咬的嘴唇。  
“是你？……暗号是？”  
突然说起了弓弦听不懂的话。原来如此。误会自己是他在等的人了吗？  
丧失了解释的心情，却也不想主动终结现在的体位。弓弦选择了沉默。  
“……算了。是你的话，也不想听你说那句……”  
是看错了吗，茨的脸颊竟然泛了红。不由得叫人对暗号的尺度浮想联翩。  
下一个瞬间，弓弦的手腕被握住。  
“快点跟我来，天黑前搞定吧。”茨似乎轻率地相信了弓弦就是那个人。  
心脏剧烈地撞击着胸腔，就那样任由茨拉着他。说实话，对于即将发生的事，弓弦非常不安——某种程度上却安心下来。  
他跟上了拽着他的少年的脚步。

2

现在是评选一天之内最震惊的事的时间。  
排名第三，突然到来的转校生是七种茨，而且还成了自己的同桌。  
排名第二，被茨误打误撞地拉到粉红色霓虹灯装点的可疑小旅馆，拉开床头的抽屉赫然是绳索、手铐和口球。  
排名第一。  
被茨推倒在床、被茨骑到胯部、看着茨一点点解开校服并催促他“你也快点”。  
袒露的胸膛上透着欲求不满的潮红。

“你给我等一下！”  
弓弦挺身坐起，把茨已经全部解开的校服向中间拉住。  
“真的要做这种事吗？”  
“明明是你主动联系我的，事到如今你还在说什么啊。”主动脱去衣服的少年厌烦地眨眼，“莫非你是无性派的？光那种程度我可不会满足喔。”  
虽然一开始就猜到了大概，但心理准备还……  
“呃，莫非你还是童贞？”茨狡黠地吐吐舌头，勾魂的眼睛看向下方，“呐小弓弦，童——贞——”  
刻意拖长的尾音，赤裸裸的挑衅。可惜也是事实。急于反击的弓弦脱口而出：  
“童贞什么的、我和你都还只是高中生吧！”

茨的表情骤然变化。  
“是啊。高中生。”  
那落寞极了的样子，弓弦曾在茨的脸上见过一次。暗红色的回忆随之袭来。  
“可为什么在那更早以前，我就已经不是童贞了呢。”  
茨的双手手指抵在自己的胸口，沿着肌肉的线条缓缓划下，从大腿根部绕到身体后面、二人肉体相接的地方。  
面前赤裸的躯体和记忆里小小的身影逐渐重叠，弓弦的心脏漏跳了一拍。  
“所以别拿你那套价值观来衡量我了。快点开始吧。很简单的，不过是游戏嘛！随意地支配这具身体就好了，主☆人☆～”  
耳廓和脖颈被茨呼得发痒。  
你就是用这种方式爬上来的吗，茨？  
对那条道路绝望的你，选择了这样的道路吗？这就是你说的你自己的力量？  
意识不到自己的行动般地，狂躁的野兽压倒在茨身上。  
分不清是哀伤还是愤怒。熟悉的身体，在他的身下发出陌生又遥远、却该死地诱人的淫叫。翻腾的杂乱情感，用身体本能地发泄出去就好了吧，反正这也是你想要的。

“不愧是弓弦。第一次就状态超好呢，那么下次也拜托咯。敝人接下来还有事情，就此告退了！”  
仰卧在床上的弓弦用一只手挡住脸，从指缝里看着茨穿完衣服。他想不明白茨怎么做到一瞬间切换人格，并且体力也随之刷新。  
“你要去哪？”用装作无所谓的语气问，果然也得不到想要的答复。  
“敝人好像没有向你事无巨细地汇报的义务吧。”  
想起什么似的，正要离开的茨又特意退回来补充。  
“虽然刚才敝人管你叫……但也仅限于那段时间而已。呀——你要是误会了，敝人可是会很烦恼的！要说为什么，你可是已经选择了要当一辈子佣人的败犬啊！”

3

伏见家是佣人出身的。  
弓弦的父亲是佣人，祖父是佣人，曾祖父是佣人。从有记忆起，弓弦就在接受成为佣人的教育。  
家庭出身，这是无法逃离的桎梏。  
最上级的出身是豪门。然后是企业家。科学家。平民。  
伏见家就属于平民。  
在平民以下，最低级的出身，是贫民。贫民注定只有拾垃圾打地铺的命，也最容易滋生出犯罪者。  
所以贫民会一窝蜂地涌进这个世界唯一的洗净出身的道路：军队。  
无论是谁，只要进入军队，就不再有人记得你的出身。赏罚的标准只有一个，那便是战功。

十一岁那年，伏见弓弦离家出走，用稚嫩的字体填满了参军申请表。  
十一岁那年，他在军营里遇见了七种茨。  
那个时候，弓弦还是长发。那个时候，茨还不戴眼镜。

梦到以前的事了。  
弓弦躺在床上，瞪着空白的天花板。头隐隐作痛。  
像这样被闹钟叫醒也是久违了，一般都是他等铃声。  
刚被带回家时，弓弦经常做身处军营的梦；不记得从何时开始，他渐渐不做梦了。过去的痕迹被慢慢抹去，只有五点起床的习惯保留了下来。  
他现在的道路，对所有人都有好处。本应该是这样的。  
再次见到七种茨时，弓弦有种深深的被背叛的感觉。  
茨。昨晚在弓弦之后，他还约见了多少人？  
昨天贸然追过去的自己太过天真，除了“不能容忍茨做那种事”以外什么都没想。  
而看见茨那样的表情以后，他又控制不住自己的欲望。  
茨追求的、茨失去的，明明早已一清二楚，却无法给予、无法弥补。

弓弦拉起窗帘。不见踪影的鸟儿虚无地鸣叫。  
“不要干涉我的自由”，茨他那样说。  
“更多地支配我、冲击我、充满我吧”，茨他那样说。  
“弓弦，你来得正好，帮我个小忙”，茨曾那样说。  
“我真的坚持不下去了……怎么办、弓弦，救救我、弓弦……”

4

七种茨很烦躁。如果有办法掐死昨天的自己，他很可能会实行。  
尽管三令五申仅限放学后的时间，他的同桌已经盯着他欲言又止了一整天，像一只盘旋着却就是不飞近的苍蝇。

这份爱好是发泄情绪的途径，仅此而已。茨以前从未有发展超越一次性关系的打算。  
昨天的情绪，就是因为见到弓弦、见到这条跪在别人脚下俯首摆尾的败犬才点燃的。可怎么会鬼使神差地跟罪魁祸首做了呢。  
越是烦躁，就越是想赶紧再约一票。打开手机，充斥着视网膜的淫乱字眼却在大脑中映出昨天的回想。  
那家伙有做支配者的天分。  
该死。区区外行，还学得那么快，说是迄今为止最好的体验也不为过。那么轻易就把茨顶上了极乐之巅。  
现在，就算理智再怎么让他远离弓弦，茨也无法再抵抗已经品尝过一次的、甜美得宛如毒药的，这名为诱惑的禁果了。

“现在可以了吧？”  
走出校门，半推半就地被拐进无人的小巷。  
情欲交错的喘息。  
“等……昨天才、而且现在是外面……”  
校服领带被当作项圈扯了起来。反抗意识在被一只手摸进衣服里时消失殆尽。那只手肆意地分开双臀的缝隙，将一枚电动的球状物体塞入茨身体内部。  
“好了，别浪费时间，游戏开始了。你该叫我什么？”


	4. 第三话

1

“你就是伏见弓弦？”  
长发的军装男孩撇着嘴，显而易见，他不屑于回答。  
“为什么你会想要参军呢？又不是贫民，明明原本就能过衣食无忧的生活。”  
同样的问题，弓弦已经被问过无数遍。他也问过自己无数遍。  
心中的答案是不变的。  
“还是不肯说？……算了。不过在军队里闹出这样的事，你也没法留下去了。回来吧，来我手下做事，这件事情就可以当做没发生过。”  
我跟你们回去，这件事情就可以结束了吗。  
“一笔勾销，现在就可以把卷宗烧掉。那个人从一开始就没有存在过。”  
“……在下明白了。”

“听说你昨天回家很晚。”  
沸水分几次预先温杯。  
“那样是不合规矩的，你应该有自觉吧。”  
“是，老爷。”  
将沸水注进茶壶，在茶叶翻腾起来之前闭上壶盖。  
“以后要成为我的贴身执事的人，如果连这点规矩都守不好，麻烦可就大了。”  
打开固定在内袋的怀表，准确地计到两分钟整。  
“要是你惹出什么问题，那个案子恐怕会回到军事法庭。”  
咔嗒。  
弓弦掐停了计时模式。  
黑红色的液体咕嘟咕嘟地注入陶瓷茶杯。  
落地窗的外面还是白天，窗帘也没有拉上，却没有光芒照射进来的阴森房间。  
办公桌的后面，几重阴影相叠的地方，坐着被唤作“老爷”的男人。  
房间一角，身着正装、稳重老成的短发少年，脸上挂着微笑向男人鞠躬。  
“老爷，您多虑了。在下始终谨记自己的使命。”

2

“伏见啊，跟转校生以前就认识吗？他家是做什么的？”  
无论到哪里，都会有人问这样的问题。问清了出身以后，就可以决定对待的态度。  
这所学校的学生都是平民出身，但平民中也有优劣高低之分。  
弓弦由于侍奉的雇主的关系，还挺受尊敬的。  
和大人物不沾边的那些，小商铺家的孩子、小职员家的孩子、工人家的孩子，就是蜷缩在角落里透明人般的存在。  
而这只不过是学校，是社会的起步而已。

“那种事情，直接来问敝人不就行了？”  
笑容满面地钻进学生群里，打破气氛的七种茨。  
他似乎根本不顾忌班里以出身尊卑无言地划分出的圈子，左右手分别勾在班长和某个透明人的肩膀上。  
“啊，说来惭愧。敝人一家不过是在网络公司任职。”  
聚集的学生们发出“原来如此”的声音。茨说出的名字是一家新起的业界黑马，最近名气很大，年轻人都有所耳闻。这个出身是值得交朋友的，大约都在这么盘算吧。  
“礼尚往来。诸位的家庭出身，可否赏脸让敝人有所了解呢？”  
只有弓弦冷眼看着轻易地融入周围的茨。

回合数多了以后，只要一起来到安全场所，无需语言交流，就会自动进入角色。发展出了这样的默契。  
因为弓弦在工作日不能晚回家，所以偏远的情趣旅馆就只去了一次。  
没人打扰的地方还有很多。体育馆的储藏室、小巷深处、电影院的厕所、最高点的摩天轮。当然，两个人都没有意识到有些地方是情侣才会去的。  
但是无论如何玩具还是需要的，毕竟他们玩的是那种游戏。所以茨会把装满道具的密码锁包随身带到学校来。  
然而现在，面前是空荡荡的储物箱。  
茨捏着自己的下唇。

3

“那、我们从今天开始就是队友了。先自我介绍一下？”  
……  
略显尴尬的介绍，轮到了留着长发的男孩。他的表情让他看上去是整个房间里最不好惹的。  
“我，伏见弓弦。蠢货老爹想让我继续当佣人，我就逃出来了。完毕。”  
其他孩子开始向他投去怪异的目光。他说错话了吗？

在军营的第一晚，孩子们都很难入眠。  
弓弦想睡觉。窸窸窣窣的窃语声吵得他不很自在。  
“喂。喂——”  
隔壁床铺的男孩在叫他。  
弓弦不情愿地翻了个身。  
“弓弦，对吧？”  
弓弦点头。  
“我叫七种茨，叫我茨就行。请多指教啦。”  
看向弓弦的一双亮蓝色的眼睛，映着宿舍的唯一一扇窗里透进的光。  
趴在旁边床上的男孩有着清澈又明亮的笑容。  
如果那时，弓弦能预先知道这宝藏般的笑容已进入倒计时的话，他一定会目不转睛地多看一会儿。

午后。在单人搏斗训练中精疲力尽的孩子，头抵头躺在草地上。强风擦过耳边，吹动沾着汗液的发丝。  
“弓弦不是贫民出身呀？”  
“那种事情现在也没意义了吧。”  
“怎么会没意义呢，你没看见他们看你的眼神？都在说这贪得无厌的家伙明明已经有我们想要的生活了呢。”  
“你呢？你为什么来跟我搭话？”  
茨翻过身，用手臂撑起身体，格外认真地看着身下的男孩。弓弦与那双神采奕奕、拥有无限未来的眼睛，没有任何阻隔地对视。  
“我觉得如果是弓弦的话，大概什么都能做到。”

4

“今天没带包吗？”  
“喏。用领带吧。”  
盘腿坐在废弃集装箱上的茨解下领带，伸手递给弓弦。领带被接过去了，手仍悬停在半空。  
弓弦轻声笑了。  
“这么急的话，不如自己绑啊。”  
“我自缚从来只打活结。”  
没错，这是军队里教过的诱敌招数。  
但现在是游戏时间，和主人顶嘴是不被允许的。茨不会犯这样的错误，除非他还没完全进入状态。  
弓弦大概摸索出了让茨进入状态的方法。  
手从上衣下缘摸进去，直接触摸茨敏感的肌肤。  
只要有足够的肌肤接触……  
“哈……如果、主人这样下命令的话……”  
七种茨M亚型，开关on。

天气正在转热，再过几天就该穿短袖校服了。顾虑到这一点，这次弓弦没有在茨的手臂上留痕迹。  
茨好像不太满意。他一言不发地背对着弓弦穿衣服。  
“茨。”  
“还有事？”  
一如既往的冷漠语气。两个人身体的契合度越来越高，然而，游戏一旦结束，茨就会立马变回原来的态度。对任何人都笑脸相迎，唯独对弓弦不屑一顾。  
果然，只凭做这种事情是没办法拉近关系的。  
“……你今天跟他们说你家人是那个公司的。”  
“啊——好像是哦。那又怎样？我们的小执事又有什么高见了？”  
“很快就会有人来找你，威逼或者利诱，在这里就是这样的。一旦被揭穿是谎言，你就不好……”  
话语被茨脸上逆光的嘲讽表情打断了。

“啧啧啧。井底之蛙，伏见弓弦，多么可笑。”  
“是，如你所知，我的双亲早就死了。在这一点上，我是说了谎。但是谁告诉你，我说的关于公司的事是谎言了？”  
“而且，只有我利用别人，没有谁能利用我。”

5

车水马龙的城市之夜。独自一人走在街上的少年正在给什么人打电话。  
“正是敝人。啊，拜托您的事情已经解决了吧？”  
“没事，不必劳烦。把信息发给敝人就行。”  
“当然、当然。酬金马上会打到您的账上。以后也请多关照。”  
这之后，又一连打给了许多号码。  
“敝人听说您深受学校不良的欺凌？不不不、不必怀疑。敝人不过是出于正义感想助您一臂之力！今晚以后，您的学校生活将变得前所未有的美好。”

七种茨来到学校后面的废弃仓库时，里面聚集的不良学生哄堂大笑。  
“看看谁找上门来了！这不是我们那淫荡的转校生吗？”  
密码锁已经被粗暴地砸开了。包里的东西被一件件扔到茨的身上。  
“还以为你会有什么值钱东西。不过也行，不想被其他人知道的话……”  
“这还真是让人苦恼啊。”  
从刚才起就任凭他们玩弄的茨突然开口说话。  
他是用什么表情说出这句话的？不良们看不见。垂下的头发挡住了茨的脸。  
急剧膨胀的压迫感。探查到不祥的气息，生物的本能令不良们噤了声。  
“本来只想取回属于敝人的东西，怎料到诸位的好奇心如此旺盛。好奇害死猫啊！既然如此，诸位的嘴也只能由敝人来封住了。失礼！”  
镜片闪烁了一下。只是眨眼的瞬间，轻盈的身影已从门口移动到不良们的面前。  
那是捕食者锚定猎物时的眼神，是猛兽嗅到鲜血的狞笑。  
肘击、手刀、侧身回闪，过肩摔。没有一寸多余的动作，这是只有经过专业训练的人才能达到的水准。  
铁棍、小刀，那些不入流的武器在这场打斗中根本没有用武之地。  
不久前还叫嚣着的不良们，纷纷躺倒在地上发出哀嚎。

七种茨蹲在地上，修剪裂开的指甲。  
咔嘣。咔嘣。  
“真的，如果能操纵记忆就好了。”  
现在仿佛是在自言自语。  
“如果能操纵记忆，敝人第一个就用在自己身上。”  
他站了起来。  
“不过，让诸位忘记这件事的方法，敝人这里可是要多少有多少呢。”


	5. 第四话

1

校园不良集体参军的新闻很快传遍了学校，好像连校长都很震惊。不过这对塑造校园优良环境固然是件好事。  
在外人看来，或许是他们幡然悔悟重新做人；军队是洗净出身的地方——大家都是这么想的吧。  
但是，那也是相当于卖身契一样的东西，是孤注一掷的赌博。如果不够强大，那么在前方等待的只有死亡。  
而此刻在校园内笑纳无数感激目光的始作俑者，正是比谁都要清楚这一点的存在。

七种君和伏见君的关系很好，女生当中开始有人这么说。  
毕竟、你看，体育课上都不用视线接触就可以从身后传球到对方手里。科学实验课的配合流畅得好像四只手长在一个人身上那样。然后、英语课上……诶？  
对话朗读竟然两个人各管各的同时念吗？！  
而且这两个人好像一整天都没有说过一句话呢。  
这到底是关系好还是关系差呀……

“我觉得差不多该加点新玩法了。”  
腻了。本来这种游戏玩的就是刺激，是把身体控制权交给其他人的不安和期待，由这些感受转化成的快感。但是最近弓弦太小心翼翼了。  
“全是你自己定下的玩法，会腻也很正常吧。”  
弓弦的话点醒了茨。  
原来如此。“因为他是外行”，一直以来都这么想着，所以跟弓弦在一起的时候，决定玩法、支配游戏本质的还是茨自己。  
差不多到投桃报李的时候了吧？  
“我懂了。今天的项目全部由你来决定吧。”  
弓弦有些惊讶，但很快接受了。  
“那安全词呢？”  
正在喝水的茨差点喷他一脸。  
“你还知道这个啊？放心。我从来不用那种东西。”  
“不行。”  
弓弦执着得很过分。他以前就总是能这样点燃茨的好胜心。  
“你以为你真能弄到我要求饶的地步？也太看得起自己了吧。这么说吧。”  
茨伸出手指，点着弓弦的胸口。  
“你要是能弄到我要说安全词，我就是被你搞死也……”  
他伸出的手指被握住，嘴被弓弦的另一只手捂上。  
“既然如此，就设定成你死都不肯说的话好了。”  
“就说：‘弓弦，我爱你。’”

2

那个时候，其实是想用“哈、超恶心”来反驳他的。  
但是在即将说出口的瞬间，内心深处涌起一波窒息的痛楚。于是就变成了默认。  
现在，茨是真的想说安全词，可他的大脑一片空白。  
弓弦告诉他的安全词是什么？  
他只记得被握住手指捂住嘴，弓弦的嘴唇在他眼前无声地一张一翕。  
“不要了、快解开……弓弦、混蛋，你在哪里啊！……给我个回音啊……弓弦！！”  
只能发出毫无意义地叫喊。

尽管出于“经验者”的自负挑衅了弓弦，茨还是很期待的。正如之前所说，弓弦有支配者的天分。  
“你转到那边。”  
听话地转过身去背向弓弦。  
视觉被剥夺了。眼罩吗？确实是之前没玩过的招数。不过这种程度还奈何不了茨。  
弓弦牵着他的手走了几步。  
知道的，这里是储藏室，来过好几次了。  
不、等一下。墙壁的触感好像不是储藏室。这是隔音泡沫？学校里还有这样的地方吗？  
“弓弦？”  
没有回音。双手被反绑在身后。  
没关系，即使看不见也还有光感。这么想的时候——四周倏地变得漆黑。  
“弓弦？！”  
弓弦连气息都完全消失了。房间的另一头传来轻微的锁门声。

无尽的黑暗里，茨坚持了不到十分钟。  
“我不玩了……快点帮我解开啊……”  
说到底弓弦能听见吗？为什么要选这种隔音的房间——为什么要离开啊！明明每次做的时候，都抱得那么紧不是吗？  
“呐弓弦……我真的不要了……”  
逐渐染上哭腔的哀求。  
黑暗和孤独感正在侵蚀茨的精神，让他的理智逐渐崩坏。什么都看不见，什么都感觉不到。心跳和呼吸开始变得可怕。全世界只有自己是被抛弃的。  
恐惧。这是无法转化成快感的、让茨回想起那段经历的恐惧。

3

“茨？你没事吗？”  
把自己裹在被子里的男孩没有回答。  
弓弦真的有些担心。这是他第一次对别人产生担心的感情。  
昨天还生龙活虎地和自己一起训练、还因为差一点就能赢而捶胸顿足，夸下海口说今天一定要洗刷耻辱的。  
“生病了吗？要不要去医务室……”  
“没事！帮我请一下假就好了！”  
不知是不是因为隔着被子，茨的声音听上去闷闷的。

类似的事情，每个月都会发生一次。  
弓弦觉得茨并不是生病。哪有固定一月一次还一天就好的病啊。  
可是一问茨，他又什么都不肯说。只是，返回来的笑容越来越疲惫了。  
又是茨请假的一天。集合过后，弓弦迟疑着举起了手。  
他想回去看看茨。

“开心吧，茨！我请假回来陪——”  
装出兴致很高的样子推开门，能让茨提起一点精神就好了。  
茨的床上没有人。茨在弓弦的床上。  
他的脸埋在弓弦的枕头里，枕巾已经湿透了。  
弓弦的突然闯入把茨的哭声硬压了回去，但抽噎和泪痕是没办法藏住的。  
弓弦乱了阵脚。他完全不知道发生了什么，不知道他认识的世界里、有什么能让那个被他制伏倒地也只笑着喊痛的男孩，哭成现在这副模样。  
他所能做的只有用最大的力气把茨紧紧抱住。  
“我真的坚持不住了……救救我、弓弦……”

4

弓弦一直在房间里，他一向很擅长隐匿气息的。  
为了迎接文化祭，学校给储藏室新加了隔音材料。这是少数人才知道的情报，茨还不知情。  
弓弦在思考如何和茨交心。毕竟他们也曾是挚友。  
他们一直在做的那种事，是不够的。那种事茨不论是跟谁都可以做。弓弦甚至察觉到，茨的身体越离不开他，就越不愿向他坦白内心。  
茨在黑暗中的反应超出了弓弦的预料。他本做好了茨会嫌无聊的准备。  
可这或许只是表演？茨原本也很喜欢假装求饶、其实是在向他索取更多。  
不管怎样，安全词也设定好了。如果真的受不了，应该会说出来吧……  
坐在储物架顶上的弓弦，视线未曾有一刻离开过茨。

茨正在哭。没有出声，他死死地咬着嘴唇没让自己哭出声。只有肩膀在不规律地抽动。  
像极了数年前那个总是嘴硬说没事、却次次抱着弓弦的枕头乱哭的影子。  
没有说那句话。所以这也是演出来的吗？  
好吧，你赢了。

茨像捡到救命稻草一样不肯松手，也不肯把脸从弓弦的胸前抬起来。  
“好了，我以后不会让你玩这种了。”  
几年过去了，弓弦依旧不太会说安慰的话。  
“真的不会了，我保证，行吗。”  
“弓弦啊。”茨终于开口了。嗓音有些沙哑。“那时候的事情，我从没好好跟你讲过吧。”  
过往的秘密中，你所不知道的部分。  
“……现在，你还愿意听我讲吗。”


	6. 第五话

1

不可以拒绝。拒绝的话，就会被赶出去，重新变回一文不名的贫民。  
不可以反抗。反抗的话，就会被惩罚得更重。  
不可以告诉别人。告诉别人的话，就让那人也受到一样的对待。  
所以，只能忍耐。每个月的第十三天，长官会来茨所在的军营。  
只要忍过那一个晚上，就可以过和往常一样的生活，什么都不会改变。

每个月的那个晚上，凌晨回到宿舍时，大家都还在睡梦里。茨不敢睡。他会在床上坐到天明。  
其他人去晨练后，茨会从被窝里钻出来，偷偷涂点他藏在床铺底下的伤药。  
至少还有弓弦关心他，光这样想想就让茨挺高兴的。但越是这样，就越不能告诉弓弦真相。  
只有弓弦不在时，他会爬到弓弦床上，闻着弓弦的气味，假装有人陪着自己。

那一天，茨在弓弦面前哭了。但弓弦再怎么追问他，他都咬紧牙关没有说漏嘴。绝对不能让弓弦也被这样对待。  
弓弦还有梦想和未来。茨的梦想，已经和他的身体一样破裂了无数回了。  
可茨最终还是搞砸了。脱臼和被外来物贯穿的疼痛、在失去意识的边缘，他漏出了擅自当作心灵支柱的人名。  
“弓弦？你们营第一名的那个伏见弓弦？这种时候还在想着别人，七种茨是个不专心的坏孩子。”  
咬破了的嘴唇，血腥气息弥散在口腔里。噙着眼泪，茨哀求般地摇头。  
“坏孩子就要惩罚。啊，你们是朋友对吧？那就把那个弓弦也找过来陪你好了。”  
积攒的屈辱、仇恨和痛苦，就是被这句话引燃的。已然因痛楚而涣散的眼神里，亮起了回光返照般的火光。  
“死……肥猪……你别想碰他一根指头。”  
后来的事，茨就记不清了。

2

弓弦把茨带回了家。哪怕稍微考虑一下后果，他都不该这么做的。只是这次，无法推脱的责任感压过了对身份的自觉。  
趴在他肩上、一路上都在讲着过去的事的茨，迷迷糊糊的好像在说梦话。仿佛想趁这个机会把所有秘密全盘托出一样。  
弓弦希望和茨心意相通，但隐约觉得不该像这样。有一种茨说完一切就会离开他的不祥预感。  
“哈哈，说出来你可能会把我当变态。唉，不管了，反正你眼里的我也已经是变态了。我啊，那个时候就会把对象幻想成你。比那个老秃头好接受得多呀——甚至还会享受。呕，我自己说出来都觉得恶心。”  
“不过后来到底发生了什么？我一想就头疼。”  
原来茨已经忘记了。想不起来也好。

“弓弦的房间啊。第一次来呢。”  
茨反客为主地占据了弓弦的床。一会儿就没了声音，只剩下急促的呼吸声。  
弓弦意识到有哪里不对，茨的脸热得发红。发烧了，难怪刚才话那么多。如果是平时，早就“败犬败犬”的开骂了吧，也不会乖乖跟着他回家。  
滚烫的手拉住了弓弦。  
“你想去哪里啊。别想跑了。”  
“给你找药啊。”  
明明发烧了，力气却还是那么大。  
“让我传染给你……传染给你我就能好了。”  
真是……什么胡话。弓弦被逗笑了。  
捋开凌乱的前发，摘下他的眼镜。近距离俯视着那张难得安静下来的脸。  
七种茨，你真的一点都没变。害人担心和拖人下水的本事都和那个时候一模一样。

3

茨不肯说，但弓弦从那天起开始留意夜晚的动静。终于等到了茨在夜深后溜出宿舍的那天。  
茨跑得真快啊。弓弦跟了出去，却已经找不到茨的踪影。  
不由分说地开始了寻找。大海捞针般、没有希望的寻找。  
几乎把军营翻了个底朝天，剩下的地方只有长官办公室。茨有什么理由在那里呢。  
弓弦透过门缝朝里看，被映入眼中的景象震撼到无以复加。  
半跪在地上、被血迹污了满面、赤身裸体的茨，和倒在血泊里的长官。  
月光下的狂人转向了弓弦，对满身的创伤浑然不觉，蓝色的眼睛放出疯癫的神采。  
“弓弦，你来得正好，帮我个小忙。”  
颤抖的手仍紧攥着刚用于切断一根颈动脉的碎玻璃片，说话的语气却平静得像在念明早的菜单。  
弓弦帮茨处理了尸体和现场。

4

文化祭，一年一度的班级和社团的展示时间开始了。  
“所以说啊……”  
茨被强行套上执事的礼服，发尾在脑后扎成干练的一束。  
“弓弦才是执事役吧？！为什么连敝人也得……”  
“因为在下这次扮女仆，不好意思。”  
穿着迷你裙、比执事还高挑一点的“女仆”站到茨的面前。  
茨用狂笑掩盖咳嗽——不，好像反了。

终于撑到换班的时间，执事的工作也不比上战场轻松。  
“接下来想去看哪？乐队、鬼屋？”  
“多谢邀请！不过不必！敝人已经有自己的打算了。”  
那天以后，茨开始逃避弓弦。  
他在别人面前对待弓弦的态度变得友善，与弓弦单独交谈时也客套起来。  
就好像，茨在单方面地切断执念——把弓弦当作无关紧要的其他人一样。


	7. 第六话

1

早晨的教室和往日有些不同。  
七种茨刚在座位上放下书包，立即有好事者凑了上来。  
“七种君，伏见的那事是真的吗？”  
茨无辜地眨着眼睛，一边奋力排除脑海里闪现的不可告人的场面。  
“就是啊……据说带了女孩子回家什么的。”  
“果然是假的吧，伏见可是禁欲的代名词啊。”  
七嘴八舌的议论。虽然还没搞清楚状况，茨也跟着点头附和。是，禁欲确实是假的，那家伙比你们全加起来还虎。  
但是带女孩子回家？  
不不，不会的吧。才这么几天就忍不住了吗？  
“……但是他好像真的被停学处分了喔？”“那种事情要问校长才知道吧。”  
那天，伏见弓弦没有来学校。之后的一天、两天也都没有来。  
七种茨的视线越过左边的座位，眺望空空如也的窗外。

“弓弦他去了哪里？”男孩这样问遍了每一个他见到的人，回应他的却只有摇头或沉默不语。  
“今天的任务是二人一组的野外生存训练！有问题吗？”  
“没有！”  
对教官的指示，男孩们给出整齐精神的回应。  
“有！”  
出现了。打破统一的异类。  
“报告教官，我的搭档不在！……唔！”  
腹部被猛地踹了一脚，胃里的酸液剧烈地翻腾。茨撑着膝盖勉强站稳，执拗地抬起头来。  
“混账小鬼！说了多少遍伏见已经回去了！他跟你们这些贫民不一样！”  
没错，他们已经对七种茨解释了很多遍。从好言好语，到失去耐心。  
茨拒绝相信那些敷衍人的屁话。  
弓弦他确实跟别人不一样。比这里的任何人都更渴望自由的弓弦，绝不会主动回去戴上项圈。  
他不会回去的，他是情愿献出生命也不会放弃自由的人。茨曾这样坚信着。  
所以为什么他回去了呢。  
茨因为顶撞教官被关了禁闭。没有日夜、没有时间的小黑屋里，先是又闹又踹地耗尽了体力、然后蜷缩在墙角无力地哭泣，最后面无表情地平躺在地上。蓝色的眸子失去流光，像一潭濒临干涸的死水。  
那次禁闭以后，茨的视力下降得很厉害。到第二年体检时，他被踢出了军队。

“敬礼！尊敬的校长先生，敝人僭越，斗胆占用您五分钟的时间！2年B班，伏见弓弦这名学生，或许您知道他缺勤的理由？”

2

伏见弓弦听见窗户那边有响动。  
这种季节，城市野生动物很活跃。野猫就不说了，弓弦还在街角见过臭鼬和浣熊。  
今天在闹腾的野生动物，有着闪烁的亮蓝色眼睛，还戴眼镜。  
不得了，出现幻觉了。唰地拉上窗帘。  
不间断的敲窗声像在催命。不是幻觉啊。

“所以说做人家的狗就是惨喔？什么事都要看人眼色。”  
又反客为主地占了弓弦的床。  
上次来的时候头晕脑胀，没能发现伏见家周边的监控，茨承认是自己的失误。这一次他计算了不会被发现的路线，从后院翻进了弓弦家。  
“你这算非法入侵。”弓弦指出。  
“你算被非法监视。”茨反击。  
佣人出身的少年，眼神飘忽了一下。  
“自愿的话，就不算非法监视。”  
茨已经懒得讽刺奴性了，所以换了个角度。  
“你也真是蠢得要死。明知道有监控，还带女人回家？……”  
他其实想说“明明有我”，但前几天表现出疏远的自己好像没资格说。  
“哦，你说那个。”  
弓弦身后的书桌下有三层木质抽屉。很快反应过来茨的所指，他从最下面那层里拿出一张照片丢到床上。  
照片里拍到的是弓弦站在正门前的背影。在他怀里被公主抱着的人，顶着一头紫红色及肩发。  
“我呸，一帮瞎子！我是女人？”茨发出嗤笑，把照片扔回去。向后一仰，躺回充满弓弦气息的枕头上。心情莫名地舒畅。  
弓弦拾起照片放回原处。“这个误会也算帮我省下另外一条行为不端的罪名。”

“……你不会不甘心吗？”  
不等对方回答，茨用手指抵住他的唇。  
“别急，等会儿再说。”  
知道你肯定还会回避正面回答，说什么“这是在下自己选择的道路”呗。  
茨伸手去解弓弦的衬衫。  
“现在做？在我家？”  
虽然提出质疑、却没有反对的意思，任由茨把自己扒光的弓弦。然而茨接下来的话却让他露出惊讶的神情。  
“做。但是不玩游戏。”  
茨开始解自己的纽扣。手在轻微颤抖，他没把握自己这具轻易就会缴械投降的身体能在弓弦的进攻下坚持多久。  
但是，这次要叫你一边操我一边回答我的问题。甘心还是不甘心，二选一。

3

从被茨的指尖轻轻触碰到胸口时，弓弦的下面就开始顶起来了。  
不玩游戏是什么意思？  
等茨的纽扣也解完，弓弦像以往一样试图把茨压在身下，却被茨抬脚踹开。  
“唉，闹这么大动静你到底想不想做啊。”弓弦顺势抓住茨的裸足，在足心使劲掐下去。  
疼痛使茨倒吸一口凉气，但他马上抬起头，咬着牙不服输地笑道：“我今天会跟你硬刚到底的。”  
弓弦不懂茨在玩什么花样，只知道欲拒还迎的茨让他产生了更深的征服欲。从衣服堆里捡起茨脱下的领带，绕在两手之间：“那就先把你绑住，再看看你能怎么刚。”  
“你现在身手可是大不如前了吧，想绑我？唔——”

弓弦的速度比茨想象得要快，茨下意识地用手臂格挡，转念想到弓弦的目的就是束缚自己的双手，中途又换成用手肘去接。  
只是这一下也在弓弦的预料之中。假动作虚晃过后迅速伏身，趁茨防备上半身、视野受阻时，袭向他的脚踝，迅速用领带把他的两只脚绑在一起。  
“操！”以前的束缚玩法都以手为主，茨没料到弓弦会反其道而行。就这样被活活拖到床尾，用力踢了两下也无法挣脱，床单在身下乱成一团，绳结反而越挣扎越紧。  
弓弦扣住茨的十指，不给他用手去够的机会。“还记得你的弱点在哪吗？”弓弦附在茨的耳边说，在他耳垂上用力咬上一口。  
弱点？茨猛地朝反方向别过头。是问以前打架时候的弱点还是敏感点？在优先防备后颈还是腰眼中迟疑了一秒，上身不自觉地挺直了。  
“就是这种容易被干扰判断的地方。”弓弦隔着半透的衬衫咬住茨的乳头。痛觉和酥麻感像触电般蔓延开，茨从牙缝里漏出一声呜咽。“你他妈……咬上瘾了啊……”急促的喘息里透出明显的情欲和疲惫。  
弓弦像看着战利品一样满意地盯着茨的下体。“硬起来了？身体终于忍不住了呢。乖乖把屁股翘起来吧。”  
茨硬着头皮继续冷笑。“刚绑住脚就这么得意？你倒是试试看从这个体位进来啊。”谅弓弦不给他松绑是没法分开他两条腿的。  
谁知道弓弦一把拉他起来，把他往床下推去。茨迅速反应过来双手撑住地，才不至于被绑着脚踝的金属床沿别断小腿，眼镜却飞到地上。  
“你有病啊？”他愤愤然回过头，却看不清弓弦。“我有没有病你马上就知道了。”弓弦趴到茨的背上，一只手拽下茨的底裤，在又弹又翘的屁股上拍了一下。  
茨才意识到这个俯撑的体位下，他不仅没法腾出手反抗，还暴露了整个后庭。  
腰眼又痒又热，“你、啊……别舔那里！”别说反抗了，茨的手臂都开始发软，他要很集中精神才能撑住身体——现在弓弦的重量也压上来了。

“让我费这么大劲，你该怎么补偿我？”弓弦双手扶着茨的腰，一手向前摸到茨的胸口的两点凸起，另一只手往后，套弄起茨挺立的性器，而弓弦的下体则在茨的股间摩擦。  
如果是以前的话，弓弦会在入口多挑逗一会儿，让茨求他进去。但这次弓弦不想忍耐——他已经耐着性子陪茨纠缠很久了。  
不需要手指的帮助就轻易从后面进入了那具熟悉的身体。没入到底的时候，下面的人情不自禁地轻哼一声，含着弓弦的内壁开始主动收缩，绝妙地刺激着弓弦的感官。  
已经要准备抽插了，弓弦却留意到茨的异常。感觉他的反应比以往都更僵硬，就像在有意识地抵抗一样。本应攀升到巅峰的兴致顿时受到极大的挫折。  
“怎么回事？”停下了动作，弓弦的语气里有一丝恼意。  
“这样我看不见你……”  
并不指望能传达出去的喃喃低语。茨在放纵的深渊边缘用全部意志坚守着什么。  
脚踝上的拉力松了。茨被扶着腰拖回了床上，捂着脸躺在弓弦身下。这个距离的话，他不用眼镜也能看清弓弦的脸。  
“你今天真的很奇怪，在打什么主意？”没能发泄的下体胀得难受，可看着茨的样子，弓弦又生不起气来。他拿开茨遮脸的手，茨赶忙用另一只手去捂，就是不让弓弦看他发红的眼睛。“怎么了？有什么好哭的？”  
茨无力地浅笑起来。“就是没想到过了这么多年还是打不赢你，我丢脸。”  
弓弦把茨的双手一齐拿开，在茨微肿的眼皮上抚慰般地落下一吻，然后又不由分说地吻住茨的唇。

这是他们数不清的性爱中第一次接吻。  
茨在接吻上竟意外地没有经验。  
在那之后，继续被打断的交融。弓弦发现保留着羞耻感和他做爱的茨比扔掉自尊的茨可爱得多。  
“……你也是啊。”  
什么？  
渐入佳境的身体积极地回应、用肉体合奏出共鸣，却红着脸闪躲眼神接触的茨。  
“跟我做的时候的你、比对别人俯首称臣的你……好得多。”  
双双释放的二人，连呼吸节奏都是同步的。  
“现在、回答我吧。弓弦。”  
溅射在茨胸前、小腹上的白浊，将他的身体点缀得有如沾了鲜奶油的诱人甜品。  
“你甘心那样下去吗？”

4

“多说无用。我不会跟你们走的。”  
屏幕上流动的影像让死不退让的少年失了声。  
“那可怎么办呢。长官失踪可是件大事，得叫军方好好查下监控才行。也不知道这么晚了是谁在军营里乱晃悠呢。”  
不行。不能让他们追查下去。  
充满房间的巨大的天平，一边是自己的未来，另一边是茨的性命。  
什么嘛。超简单的选择题。  
不羁的长发少年，脸上第一次显现出释然的微笑。  
他从腰间抽出佩刀，毅然斩断脑后的长发。蓝色的发丝和他的梦想一起飘零在地上。  
茨，噩梦结束了。  
一定要好好走下去，连同我的份一起。

自己选择的道路，就不能后悔。  
后悔的话、憎恶过去的自己的话，就会连现在的自己也一并否定。  
而且，自己的选择应该没有错才对。  
一直以来，弓弦将秘密的心思深深埋藏，心安理得地骗着自己。

真心话是，怎么可能甘心啊。


	8. 尾声

修学旅行大概是全国高中生都期待的活动。弓弦和茨所在的学校，惯例的旅行场所是温泉。  
旅行车上，高二的学生们却似乎意兴索然。  
转来不久的七种茨不知其中缘由。  
“因为会跟本地的贵族学校撞面啊。”  
贵族学校是豪门出身的孩子才能进的学校。贫民出身的茨靠隐瞒出身才得以进入的这所平民学校，在贵族学校面前也只得相形见绌。  
同一个温泉度假区，豪门可以住豪华酒店、泡露天温泉，平民就只能住便宜旅馆的便宜客房、泡浴场温泉啦。  
“原来如此，那确实是无可奈何啊！”  
笑嘻嘻地转向旁边座位。  
“弓弦，你想不想泡露天温泉？”  
用帽子挡着脸假寐的弓弦睁开一只眼。

高级双人客房搭配的独立露天温泉。烟雾氤氲，灯光缥渺，虫鸣声忽近忽远。换上浴衣的少年肩并肩坐在泉边。  
这间传统温泉旅馆的主人是同校高一学生的祖父母。“之前碰巧帮过那孩子一点忙”，茨是这么说的。  
“虽然现在还去不了对面的豪华酒店啦。”  
茨枕着双手，稍撅起嘴，就像真的在思考有什么办法能去到对面。  
“这就是你来这所学校的目的吗？人脉？”  
弓弦的手臂环过茨的腰。  
“对呀。一个平民的能力或许有限，但通过无尽的联系，利用平民的人脉也能拓展出难以想象的势力范围。”  
两件浴衣不知何时已交缠着落在地上。  
“如果哪一天，你家老爷的家业被某家不起眼的小公司挤压到破产，也别惊讶。”  
从二指过渡到三指。无需掩藏的舒适低吟。  
“到那时候，我就跳槽去给那家小公司的总裁做专属执事吧。”  
未来尚不可知。秘密的温泉中央、被欢愉的烟雾共同包绕的，是属于十七岁的今天的、相拥的二人。


End file.
